Petualangan Erza
by Atarashii 4869
Summary: Chapter Spesial, Jellal mempunyai nama sebelumnya yaitu Siegrain, Perang antar kerajaan Edolas dan Extalia juga terjadi mengapa demikian ?, ikuti kisahnya
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fic kedua saya, maklum grammer saya sangatlah kurang jadi kalo ada bahasanya yang kurang tolong maaf yah.

Disclaimer :

- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Genre :

- Slice Of Life

- Romance

- Friendship (mungkin)

Chapter 1 : Petualangan Baru Di Mulai

Erza terbangun di pagi hari, melihat langit yang putih cerah. Nyonya Walker pun menyambut Erza dengan senang. "Selamat ulang tahun sayang", sambut Nyonya Walker. "Terima Kasih Ibu", jawab Erza. Dia ingat ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-8. Nyonya Walker pun memberikan hadiah kalung untuknya. "Wah kalung yang sangat cantik, makasih ya bu", Erza menjawab dengan senang. Dengan senang pun akhirnya dia membantu Ibunya mengembalakan Domba mereka. Suatu saat dia menemukan seorang pengelana pesulap tua yang bernama Rob. Mereka pertama kali bertemu langsung akrab. Erza sangat suka sulap, dia menanyakan bagaimana caranya sulap itu terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukan. Kakek Rob pun mengajarkan trik-trik yang dia miliki kepada Erza.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap dan Erza pun pamit dengan Kakek Rob. Saat Erza pulang, datanglah ayahnya Tuan Knight yang sudah hampir 8 tahun tak terlihat. Ayah Erza terlihat terluka karena selama 8 tahun mencari perkerjaan dan akhirnya malah di rawat oleh orang di luar sana, dengan marah-marah Tuan Knight pun menghancurkan perabotan rumah karena kesal , dan saat melihat Erza pun kekesalannya menjadi-jadi. Dia pun meneriaki Erza keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan membentak istrinya. "Kau masih menyimpan anak itu hah, mentang-mentang mirip dengan anak kita yang dahulu bukan berarti anak itu bisa tinggal disini" bentak tuan Knight. Nyonya Walker tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bersedih mengeluarkan air matanya. Erza yang mendengar hal ini pun terkejut dan tertegun melihat Ibunya yang bersedih. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya aku ini anak siapa?, darimana asalku?. Dengan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Erza pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis. Tetapi Tuan Knight membentak Erza jangan cengeng. Erza pun akhirnya diam dan langsung tidur.

Pada pagi hari, Erza dengan niat ingin membantu ayahnya agar tidak menyusahkan keluarganya pun bangun pagi-pagi, tetapi ayahnya sedang pergi menjual domba-domba mereka untuk membayar tagihan atas lukanya selama ini. Erza pun menanyakan kepada Ibunya tentang dirinya. Dia terkejut bahwa dirinya yang masih bayi terlantar di dekat desa Rosemary yang terbakar saat adanya pembantaian disana, dengan cepat-cepat Nyonya Walker pun menyelamatkannya. Dia pun menceritakan tentang bagaimana anaknya yang bernama Erza Knighwalker meninggal karena jantungnya lemah. Karena ada surat di tempat Erza tidur, tertulis Tolong jaga anakku ,Erza tapi bukan dengan tulisan pensil tapi dengan darah. Mendegar hal tersebut membuat Erza sedih hati, jangan-jangan orang tuanya telah meninggal. Erza pun ingin menangis tapi dia berusaha tegar agar dirinya bisa berguna bagi keluarganya walaupun keluarga tirinya.

Tak lama kemudian Tuan Knight pun datang dengan ekspresi Emosi. Erza pun dengan tekad ingin menolong ayahnya apa saja. Dan dengan melihat Erza kayak begitu, muncullah ide busuk di hati tuan Knight, dia pun langsung menyeret Erza dan Menjualnya ke orang yang selalu membeli budak dan menjualnya keluar negeri. Erza pun tak bisa apa-apa, sedih, kecewa dan marah bergabung jadi satu. Dia pun di kurung oleh pembeli budak itu di gudang dan tuan Knight di beri uang serharga 20.000 jewels. Tuan Knight pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Saat itu kakek Rob yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun membeli Erza dari Penjual tersebut, penjual tersebut menawarkan seharga 2.000.000 jewels. Kakek Rob pun memberi 20.000 jewels sebagai uang muka dan meminta kunci dengan berpura-pura melihat keadaan Erza. Kakek Rob pun membuka kunci gudang dan membebaskan Erza dari gudang tersebut dan mengajak Erza kabur. Tetapi Erza tidak mau karena khawatir dengan Nyonya Walker. Di saat yang sama dia pun melihat rumah Nyonya Walker dari puncak bukit. Saat itu kakek Rob berkata untuk kabur demi ibunya, Erza yang tak percaya dengan kata kakek Rob pun memanggil ibunya dari kejauhan. Tetapi dia terkejut saat Ibunya di tampar jatuh oleh penjual budak yang di lihatnya tadi. Erza yang ingin menolong Ibunya pun tak bisa apa-apa. Dia pun akhirnya mengikuti perintah Kakek Rob dan ikut bersamanya mengelanai dan mengusai sulap keliling dunia demi keadaan Nyonya Walker. Perjalanan Erza pun dimulai.

selesai juga chapter 1, mohon di review yah untuk meningkatkan kualitas cerita


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya Chapter 2, lihat selanjutnya kisahnya yaaa...

Disclaimer :

- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Genre :

- Slice Of Life

- Romance

- Friendship (mungkin)

Chapter 2 : Berkelana mencari uang

Erza yang masih membayangkan Ibunya pun tidak bisa tidur sampai malam, dia masih kangen sama ibunya. Melihat langit gelap yang di penuhi bintang-bintang pun dia berdoa untuk keselamatan ibunya. Ingin rasanya berteriak tapi dia takut kalau sampai kakek Rob terbangun. Akhirnya dia pun menutupkan matanya berharap bisa tidur dan akhirnya pun dia tertidur pulas. Paginya Kakek Rob mengantar Erza ke kereta kuda yang dibeli dan disembunyikannya di kta lain. Kereta itu berlambang FAIRY TAIL. Melihat kereta kuda itu Erza kagum. "nah sekarang ayo kenalkan anggota rombongan Rob, ini Usami, dan ini Tori."Kakek Rob mengenalkannya pada Erza. Kakek Rob mempunyai rombongan pesulap. Usami adalah kelinci yang jenius dan Tori adalah burung yang perkasa, katanya Tori bisa berhadapan dengan kucing dan mengalahkannya, wow. Erza pun mengenalkan dirinya juga. "untuk mengikuti rombongan Rob, kau harus berkerja juga" kata kakek Rob. Tapi Erza tak bisa sulap. Oleh karena itu dia bertanya kepada kakek Rob apa yang harus dilakukan saat masih bimbang bermain sulap. Kakek Rob pun menjawab percaya pada hatimu, niscaya terjadilah keajaiban. Dan terjadilah sulap. Erza bisa sulap. "Yatta, akhirnya aku bisa sulap.", girang Erza.

Di suatu kota, ada sebuah acara di lapangan. Di situ ada beraneka macam rombongan yang datang. Karena saingannya banyak Erza pun dengan gigih menunjukan tekad sulapnya, tapi bukannya keluar kelinci malah keluar pedang (pedang darimana tuh). Orang-orang ketakutan dan kabur dari tempat itu. Akhirnya kakek Rob pun beraksi. Dia membuat Usami menghilang di balik topinya dan Tori pun keluar dari Topinya. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Erza senang dan giat untuk membantu kakek Rob. Uang yang di dapat banyak sekali, sekitar 50.000 jewels. Mereka pun menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli makan malam dan mempersiapkan sulap yang terbaru besok di kota lain.

Setelah sampai di kota selanjutnya, Kakek Rob pun beristirahat di padang rumput dengan melihat Erza bermain dan Tori bermain riang. Setelah istirahat selesai, mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka mencari uang dengan menampilkan sulap. Erza yang akhirnya sudah mengerti apa itu sulap pun akhirnya bisa menampilkan sesuatu yang indah. Penghasilan mereka pun akhirnya bertambah banyak menjadi 75.000 jewels. Kakek Rob yang senang melihat Erza pun akhirnya membantunya dengan riang. Siang itu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan buat mereka tetapi berakhir menjadi suram. Datanglah penjaga yang mukanya geram menghentikan pertunjukan mereka. Dia berkata disini banyak terjadi penipuan. Kakek Rob pun berusaha untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh penjaga. Kakek Rob pun malah di pukul oleh penjaga melihat hal tersebut pengunjung pada takut dan melarikan diri dari sana. Melihat hal itu Erza dengan geram ingin menghajar mereka. Tetapi apa daya seorang anak kecil melawan orang besar. Erza pun saat itu bersumpah akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi Kakek Rob.

Pada malam hari, mereka meminta beristirahat di padang rumput yang sepi. Kakek Rob tertidur karena capek habis di pukul. Erza pun di minta Kakek Rob membeli makanan di kota dengan di temani Tori. Erza pun membeli makanan di kota dengan Tori, sementara Usami dengan muka cemas mengkhawatirkan tuannya, Kakek Rob batuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya. Tetapi dia langsung membersihkan darahnya. Saat itu Erza sudah balik dari kota untuk membeli makanan. Mereka hanya menyediakan beras dan kacang-kacangan untuk dijual. Jadinya malam ini mereka hanya memakan makanan untuk energi mereka. Erza tadi bertemu dengan penipu dan segera ingin melaporkannya pada penjaga, tetapi karena Erza gak kenal wajahnya serta namanya pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Sebaliknya si penipu ini tau siapa Erza dan dengan kesal membakar kereta kuda milik kakek Rob dan kabur. Kakek Rob yang mendengar teriakan kudanya pun langsung berusaha memadamkannya, Erza yang terbangun pun segera menolongnya. Tetapi, kereta kudanya sudah hancur dan barang-barang milik mereka pun lenyap. Erza yang kesal dengan kejadian tersebut pun menangis karena dengan itu mereka harus berkelana dengan berjalan. Kakek Rob yang sudah berusaha pun akhirnya memutuskan menjual kudanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Erza pun nangis bersedih karena temannya kehilangan satu. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan berjalan.

Selesai juga Chapter 2. Mohon di review yah...:)


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya Chapter 3 di mulai tak sabar ingin melihatnya

Disclaimer :

- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Genre :

- Slice Of Life

- Romance

- Friendship (mungkin)

Chapter 3 : Salju di magnolia

Perjalanan ke kota selanjutnya pun dimulai, Erza bersedih hati saat melihat kakek Rob yang sudah tua berkelana dari kota ke kota. Erza menyesal bahwa ternyata penipu yang dia temuilah yang melakukannya, sesaat dia berusaha memadamkan api di kereta, dia melihat wajah yang dia kenal , si penipu. "Mengapa dia melakukan ini?, teganya dia melakukannya ini". Erza pun merasa dirinya membawa sial, "mengapa dia harus bertemu penipu itu melakukan aksinya dan melihatnya?, apakah ini caranya untuk membungkam ku", sambil melakukan perjalanan Erza selalu memikirkannya. Melihat wajah Erza yang bersedih, Kakek Rob langsung menyemangati Erza. "Dunia itu memang kejam tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada kebahagiaan, semangatlah, lihatlah ke depan dan persiapkanlah untuk hari esok yang cerah", Kakek Rob menyemangati. Erza yang mendengar hal tersebut pun tersenyum. Erza pun menanyakan kenapa mereka memukuli Kakek Rob, "kita kan gak salah melakukan atraksi disana, penonton pun terhibur",tanya Erza. "Rombongan kita ini mungkin seperti rombongan pengemis bagi kota sana",Jawab Kakek Rob. "Jadi kalo orang disana bersi keras ya harus dihajar",lanjutnya. "Tapi ingatlah Erza, tujuan rombongan kita bukan hanya mencari uang, tetapi juga memberi kesenangan orang lain", pesan kakek Rob. Muka Erza pun kembali berseri.

Kota selanjutnya adalah kota Magnolia, untuk ke kota ini harus melewati gunung salju. Tetapi tidak ada tempat buat mereka tinggal. Mau tak mau mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke sana. Masalahnya bulan ini adalah musim dingin. Gunung pun membuat badai salju yang mengerikan. Erza khawatir dengan Tori dan Usami yang berada di topi kakek Rob. Erza pun ingin mencegah kakek Rob untuk mendaki gunung di malam hari, tetapi tak ada tempat lain untuk di tempati dan kembali ke kota sebelumnya hanya membuat masalah baru dengan penjaga di sana. Akhirnya mereka pun mempersiapkan kain yang di bawa mereka dan menutupi anggota badan dengan kain yang ada. Mereka pun akhirnya mulai mendaki gunung tersebut. Mereka mendaki gunung sangat tinggi dan berbahaya. Segala rintangan di lewati dan akhirnya menemukan gua di sekitar gunung tersebut. Mereka beristirahat di gua tersebut. Kakek Rob membuat obor untuk menghangatkan mereka. Erza yang bersandar di gua melihat kakek Rob yang kelihatan sangat lelah. Karena usia tuanya membuat dirinya susah bergerak. Dia sempat sedih memikirkan hal-hal yang telah terjadi selama hidupnya. Dia selama ini bahagia dengan nyonya Walker untuk 8 tahun selama dia lahir, setelah ayah yang selama ini dia tak pernah temui, semuanya berubah, tentang kejadian dirinya yang masih bayi di temukan di desa Rosemary. Dia di jual ayahnya dan sebagainya. Tetapi saat melihat kakek Rob lagi, dia kembali bersemangat, karena dia mengingat apa yang di pesan kan oleh kakek Rob tentang semangat untuk maju untuk memperoleh hari yang cerah di kemudian hari. Kakek Rob biasa terjaga di tempat yang dingin, tetapi Erza tidak. Oleh karena itu kakek Rob berusaha untuk menyadarkan Erza agar tidak mati beku. Beberapa jam kemudian terdengar suara yang menakutkan, suara serigala gunung. Mendengar hal tersebut, Kakek Rob menyuruh Erza untuk diam di gua dan kakek Rob membawa batang. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Erza pun melihat keluar dan kaget. Sekumpulan serigala mengaung ingin menerkam mereka. Erza pun ketakutan dan kembali kedalam. Tori yang mengerti tuannya sedang dalam bahaya pun menukik menyerang salah satu serigala. Usami yang berlarian untuk membantu tuannya. Tetapi nasib malang bagi kedua hewan ini. Badan Tori di hantam serigala dan kepala Usami digigit Serigala dan bersimbah darah. Kakek Rob pun berusaha melawan serigala tapi tangannya tergigit. Melihat hal tersebut Erza pun mengambil obor dan mengayunkannya ke Serigala-serigala tersebut. Serigala itu akhirnya melarikan diri. Setelah itu Erza pun pingsan. Sesaat sadar, Erza langsung menanyakan ke Kakek Rob,"apakah Serigalanya sudah kabur ?, "yah kau melakukan yang terbaik"jawab kakek Rob. Sesaat Erza pun lega, tetapi ada yang mengganjal hatinya. "kakek, bagaimana dengan Usami dan Tori?", tanyanya lagi. Kakek Rob pun ditanyakan itu murung. Melihat wajah Kakek Rob membuat Erza gelisah dan melihat keluar. Kaget, sedih, marah dicampur jadi satu saat dia melihat keluar. Hewan yang selalu jadi temannya menjadi mayat beku yang ditimbun salju tipis. Erza menangis. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia merasa dirinya tak berguna. Kakek Rob pun langsung menghampiri Erza, "tetaplah semangat Erza, mereka rela mati demi kita, kita hidup karena mereka. Aku tau perasaan mu, sama sepertiku yang sudah setiap hari berkelana sama mereka, tetapi makhluk hidup suatu saat pasti akan mati, kita hanya bisa berharap agar arwah mereka tenang di sana". Akhirnya dia mengubur mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan mereka dan waktu bermain mereka dengan Erza. Erza dan Kakek Rob pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Siang itu badai sudah reda. Masih beberapa kilo untuk mencapai kota Magnolia. Tetapi disana ada desa kecil untuk beristirahat. Erza pun dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa pergi ke desa tersebut. Sedangkan kakek Rob jatuh dan muntah darah. Melihat kakek Rob jatuh, Erza pun langsung menolongnya dan kaget melihat darah yang ada di tumpukan salju. Erza pun segera meminta bantuan kepada warga di sana, tetapi warga di sana tidak ada yang memperdulikan mereka. Dengan terpaksa Erza pun mengurusi kakek Rob dengan memijitinya, memberikan kain tambahan dan lain-lain. Kakek Rob pun keadaannya sudah mendingan walaupun badannya masih sakit-sakit. Mereka pun dengan terpaksa melanjutkan perjalanan. Kakek Rob yang merasa usianya sudah pada batasnya pun memberikan saran nasehat pada Erza. "Erza apakah kamu mengetahui Fairy Tail", tanya kakek Rob. "tahu, yang lambangnya ada di kereta mu itu kan kakek Rob"jawab Erza. "jika aku tidak selamat sampai Magnolia, aku ingin kau mencari tempat yang bernama Fairy Tail". Erza yang mendengar hal ini berpikir seolah Kakek Rob mau mati saja. Erza pun menolak. "tidak mau, Kakek Rob tidak boleh mengatakan itu",Bentak Erza. Erza bersikeras untuk membawa kakek Rob ke Magnolia dengan selamat. Sesampai di pinggiran kota Magnolia. Erza melihat lampu di rumah-rumah terang dan menghiasi gelapnya malam. Akhirnya sampai. Kakek Rob pun meminta Erza untuk istirahat sebentar di dekat batu. "Melihat pemandangan itu sangat lah menyenangkan yah. Sudah lama aku tak berada disini", Kakek Rob dengan hela panjang. "menyenankan berkelana dengan mu Erza"lanjutnya. "kakek Rob kau menyelamatkan hidup ku, aku menyayangi mu"balas Erza. "aku tak akan hidup lama lagi, pergilah ke magnolia sendiri" desah kakek Rob. "Tidak, aku tidak mau, kau sudah menjadi keluargaku kakek Rob. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu". Mendengar hal tersebut kakek Rob senang dan memeluk Erza erat-erat. Tapi jantungnya mulai melemah. "Kematian itu menyakitkan, tapi bukan berarti selamat tinggal. Usami dan Tori akan hidup di hatimu Erza, akupun begitu, sampai kapanpun kematian tidak akan memisahkan kita" Kakek Rob sambil menutup mata. Erza pun menyuruh Kakek Rob untuk bangun. Kakek Rob pun membuka matanya lagi. "Usami dan Tori sudah datang menjemputku."Kakek Rob dengan sekarat. Erza melihat dari kejauhan melihat Tori dan Usami mendatangi mereka. Erza tampak senang tapi tiba-tiba murung saat melihat kakek Rob mendatangi mereka. Erza pun berusaha menghentikan mereka. Tapi itu hanyalah ilusi. Erza yang langsung sadar dari ilusi tersebut berupaya membangunkan Kakek Rob. Kakek Rob pun bangun dengan mata berat. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, dia menggerakan tangannya dan ingin menyentuh pipi Erza. Erza pun tersenyum tetapi sesaat tangannya jatuh Erza langsung murung dan melihat kakek Rob menutupkan matanya. "Kakek, kakek , bangunglah , kakek, kakek, jangan tinggalkan aku, Rob jii-chaaaaaaaan, huaaaaaa" Erza menangis dengan tragis. Tiba-tiba datang salju yang menyelimuti perasaan sedih Erza yang ditinggalkan satu-satunya orang yang menemani dia.

T.B.C

Huee aku juga sedih melihatnya, Selesai juga Chapter 3. Mohon di review yah... :(, tunggu juga chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya Chapter 4, gomenne , aku hiatus selama seminggu lebih, mikirin pendidikan wkwkwkk

Disclaimer :

- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Genre :

- Slice Of Life

- Romance

- Friendship (sekarang pasti J)

Chapter 4 : Teman Baru

Erza dengan sedih masih membayangkan rencana yang seharusnya dilaksanakan. Dia ingin sekali membuat rombongan sulap bersama kakek Rob, tetapi rencana itu hanya menjadi kenangan, tak bisa dilaksanakan. Dia menangis di depan makam kakek Rob, tapi dia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Di depan makam kakek Rob, Erza akan pergi ke Fairy Tail untuk mencari teman baru dan petualangan yang baru agar kakek Rob tidak khawatir lagi. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu kakek Rob, tolong lindungi kami. Selamat tinggal kakek Rob", ucap Erza. Erza juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sama penjaga kuburan di sana. "Terima Kasih untuk segalanya tuan", "apakah kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke Magnolia",tanya penjaga. "ya",jawab Erza. "Magnolia itu kota besar, apakah kau tak apa-apa sendirian?"tanya penjaga lagi. "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya, tapi saya akan pergi ke tempat yang bernama Fairy Tail".

"Aku mengerti, kau tetap akan pergi bagaimanapun caranya, semoga perjalananmu aman dan menyenangkan dan semoga tuhan memberkatimu",penjaga kuburan berdo'a. Erza tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Erza melanjutkan perjalanan ke Magnolia. Di tengah perjalanan, Erza sekilas melihat kuburan kakek Rob, dia tersenyum saat mengingat pesan Kakek Rob. "melangkah maju, dan menunngu esok yang cerah"pesan Kakek Rob.

Erza sampai di Magnolia. Perjalanan hidupku akan di mulai di sini."senyum Erza. Erza menelusuri jalan dan tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Di mana ya Fairy Tail, aku benar-benar tersesat",gunamnya. Tapi Akhirnya dia bertemu orang yang mengaku dirinya pesulap api yang terkenal salamender dari Fairy Tail. Erza mendengar orang-orang yang mengagumi mereka memaksa ikut. Sang salamender ini mengajak gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya ke pesta di kapal dekat pelabuhan. Erza yang senang akan masuk ke Fairy Tail mengikuti mereka dengan gembira.

Malam itu, pesta sangat menyenangkan, Erza menikmati pesta dengan senang. Erza memasuki ruangan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Sang salamender menyajuknya dengan minum. Erza tanpa ragu meminumnya. Saat terakhir tetes air masuk ke mulut Erza, Erza merasa pusing dan akhirnya pingsan.

Pada saat Erza tersadar sedikit. Dia mendengar suara kereta kuda. Tetapi rasa pusingnya membuat dirinya tidur lagi. Sesaat terbangun, yang pertama kali Erza lihat adalah seorang anak berambut biru yang terlihat cemas. Erza yang mukanya merah pun langsung teriak, tetapi sesaat dirinya tersadar dengan situasinya pun akhirnya meminta-maaf, dia memandangi seluruh tempat dan orang-orang di sekitar "anoo, apakah ini Fairy Tail, sepertinya aku tak melihat tuan salamender di sini"tanya Erza. Sesaat mereka pada merenung seperti sulit untuk menjawab, pertanyaan yang di ajukan. Tetapi anak yang berambut itu dengan nada rendah dan sedih pun menanyakan balik, " sepertinya kau telah ditipu, ini adalah perkumpulan anak-anak yang dijadikan budak, sekarang disini hanya 3 orang, yang dua sedang keluar".

Erza yang mendengar apa yang dijelaskan tak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi. Datanglah pengawas yang menjaga mereka. "Hei kau, bangun juga, dasar pemalas,kalian lanjutkan apa yang harus kalian lakukan"bentak penjaga itu. 5 menit ada gadis kecil manis yang mirip kucing dan seorang anak laki-laki datang, penjaga itu pun memarahi mereka, "kenapa kalian terlambat"bentaknya. Anak laki-laki itupun menjelaskan bahwa pendapatan mereka kurang dari yang ditargetkan. Mendengar penjelasan itu mereka di pukul pakai rotan. "dasar kalian tak berguna, kalian tau kalau tidak mendapatkan jumlah yang di targetkan apa yang akan terjadi, kalian tak akan dapat makan dan di pukul pakai rotan"bentaknya. "kebetulan sekali, hei kau rambut merah, ini sebagai pelajaran untuk kau kalau malas." Penjaga itu melanjutkan. Anak dan gadis itu dipukul pakai rotan habis-habisan. Erza yang ingin membantu mereka tak bisa bergerak di karenakan efek minuman yang di berikan oleh salamender itu. Setelah menghajar mereka penjaga kecapekan dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Anak dan gadis itu langsung di bawa oleh anak yang berambut biru dan lainnya ke kamar. Anak yang berambut biru itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan yang harus di lakukan oleh mereka untuk selamat dari hukuman penjaga itu, Tubuh Erza bergidik. Tak bisa dibayangkan, harus mendapatkan uang hanya untuk makan malam dan selamat dari hukuman dipukul dengan rotan.

Malamnya, mereka merawat dan melukai anak laki-laki dan gadis itu, mereka pun memperkenalkan diri mereka. "namaku Jellal Fernandez, aku berada di sini karena aku tidak punya orang tua",Jellal menyapanya. "namamu itu sangat sulit untuk di ucapkan yah, namamu itu bisa mengikat lidahku jadi simpul" ejek Wally. "namamu juga tau, Wally Buchanan, kelihatannya susah diingat. "Kalau kau siapa namamu", wally menunjuk Erza. "Erza, namaku Erza knig-..."Erza tak bisa jawab, dia tidak bisa memakai nama keluarga yang di berikan nyonya walker kalau hanya untuk menggantikan anak mereka. "hanya Erza namaku ",jawabnya kemudian. "kasian sekali ya", Jellal sambil memegang rambut Erza. "apa yang kau lakukan?"Erza agak kesal "wah, merah tua yang indah"Jellal dengan kagum. "merah tua?",Erza menanyakan maksudnya. "aku tahu! kita beri nama kamu Erza Scarlet!",saran Jellal. "beri nama ?, jangan memberi nama orang lain begitu saja...",bantah wally. "Scarlet, Erza Scarlet, aku suka nama itu.", "scarlet, warna rambutmu, dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah lupa.",Jellal dengan senang. Gadis itu bernama Miliana, dan anak laki-laki yang terluka itu Sho"Lanjut Jellal memperkenalkan temannya. "yang merawat Miliana dan Sho itu Wally, dan ini..." sambil melanjutkan perkenalannya. Tetapi anak muda satu lagi langsung memotong pembicaraan dan memperkenalkan dirinya "namaku Simon",dengan wajah merah. Erza berkenalan dengan mereka dengan senang dan malam yang tadinya menyakitkan pun menjadi malam yang begitu indah buat dia, "akhirnya teman baru".

Bersambung

Chapter 4 selesai, untuk sementara aku hiatus, tapi tenang aku mungkin akan mengerjakannya kurang lebih seminggu, tetap ikuti ceritanya yah


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 dimulai

Disclaimer :

- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Genre :

- Slice Of Life

- Romance (mungkin)

- Friendship (sekarang pasti )

Chapter 5 : Rencana untuk Kebebasan

"Brain, itulah nama penjaga itu". "dia adalah orang rakus dan penjaga anak-anak di sini"

Erza masih belum mengerti, apakah kota Magnolia tidak mempunyai keamanan, kenapa anak-anak di tangkap dan di suruh kerja.

"Sebenarnya ini bukanlah Kota Magnolia, kau di kirim ke pulau bagian selatan kerajaan Caelum."

Erza yang mendengar bahwa tempat yang dia tinggal bukan Magnolia menjadi murung, perjalanan bersama kakek Rob menjadi sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mengikuti peraturan di pulau ini.

Pulau ini tidak begitu luas tapi masih memiliki banyak penduduk, bahkan masih banyak orang-orang dari luar berkunjung ke pulau ini.

Erza akhirnya mau mengikuti peraturan Brain untuk para anak-anak yang diasuhnya. Mereka mengobati luka Sho dan Miliana dengan kain dan air seadanya sampai larut malam.

Paginya, mereka langsung bergegas keluar mencari uang untuk Brain agar tidak di hukum. Mereka berkerja keras dan keras, Wally membantu Miliana agar tidak pulang telat dan mendapatkan cuku uang. Jellal dan Simon akhirnya membantu Sho berkerja jadi kuli angkat barang-barang di sekitar tempat bersama. Erza dengan semangat mencari cara untuk bisa mendaptkan uang juga, dia akhirnya mengeluarkan keahliannya yang diajarkan kakek Rob.

Uang-uang dilempar berjatuhan dari pengunjung yang melihat atraksi dia. Walaupun dia terkadang sedih mengingat bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan atraksi tanpa kakek Rob, tapi semangat bersama temannya membuat dia bangkit dan berusaha menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung. Uang yang dikumpulkan cukup untuk membayar yang di janjikan oleh Brain setiap harinya. Pada sore hari mereka berkumpul di taman bunga untuk melihat penghasilan mereka. Mereka melakukan pertukaran uang dari yang penghasilannya lebih untuk yang kurang penghasilannya. Jellal menganjurkan kegiatan ini agar tidak terjadi hukuman dari Brain. Erza pun menanyakan kepada mereka mengapa tidak kabur dan pergi dari pulau ini dengan menumpang kapal di pelabuhan sana. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa rencana mereka untuk kabur selalu saja gagal. Banyak bawahannya Brain di sekitar pelabuhan sana. Sulit sekali menyelinap ke bagian kapal.

Sho akhirnya membuat rencana membuat kapal rakit untuk berlayar ke bagian pulau sebrang. Jellal yang mendengar ide Sho setuju. Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan rencana untuk membuat kapal rakit untuk melarikan diri dari tangan Brain. Erza dan lainnya kembali ke tempat Brain dan memberikan uang yang di janjikan.

"huh dasar, kalau kalian begini kan tidak ada yang harus di hukum, cepat makan"

Mereka memakan roti dan sup yang disediakan. Hanya sebuah roti dan semangkuk sup dari jerih payah yang mereka kerjakan. Tetapi mereka ceria selama bisa tertawa. Mereka berwajah seri karena rencana kabur mereka mungkin akan berhasil bagaimanapun caranya. Malam itu anak-anak pada tertawa dan tidur pulas. Paginya mereka bergegas kerja dan sekaligus mengerjakan rencana yang disarankan Sho. Jellal selesai berkerja menjadi kuli barang langsung bergegas ke pantai tersembunyi dan membuat rakitan perahu.

Simon yang mengetahui hal itu tidak mau kalah dan juga setelah selesai langsung bergegas ke pantai. Wally, Sho dan Miliana akhirnya datang. Erza sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pantai. Sesaat sepertinya Erza merasa diawasi tetapi dia tidak melihat satu orang pun, akhirnya dia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pantai.

"minna, apakah pada selesai kerjanya, bagaimana penghasilan kalian?" tanya Erza

"daijoobu Er-chan, kita semua mempunyai penghasilan cukup untuk hari ini" jawab Miliana

Karena rencana itu, mereka bersemangat untuk mengumpulkan kayu untuk membuat perahu rakit. Pekerjaan mereka selesai. Mereka pun bergegas pulang.

"gawat, uangku hilang" Miliana panik

"kenapa bisa hilang ?" tanya Wally

"gak tau?" Miliana pun sedih dan menangis takut di hukum lagi

"ini uangnya aku berikan!" Jellal memberikan uangnya untuk Miliana

"tapi inikan uangmu, apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miliana

"Daijoobu, aku bisa menahan pukulan Brain, akukan sudah latihan angkat barang berat setiap hari"

Erza yang melihat sosok kepemimpina Jellal mulai kagum dan ada rasa suka di hatinya. Mereka pulang dan Brain pun marah-marah melihat Jellal tidak punya uang. Rasa marahnya menjadi-jadi. Jellal pun menerima pukulan itu dengan sabar. Yang lainnya pun segera membantu Jellal setelah selesai makan. Mereka menyisakan rot mereka buat Jellal, Erza pun mengambil semangkuk sup untuk Jellal. Simon merasa cemburu dengan sikap Jellal.

"kamu ini bersikap sok pahlawan, akhirnya mendapatkan luka seperti pahlawan kalah perang saja" sindir Simon

"Luka ini tidak seberapa, selama semuanya senang, aku ikut senang"Jawab Jellal

Simon yang mendengar hal ini tersenyum kalah, dia merasa kalah untuk menyaingi Jellal, memang dia pantas jadi pemimpin.

Mereka mengobati Jellal dengan semangat, Erza yang mulai menyukai Jellal membantunya dengan semangat.

"haha, Erza, sepertinya kau yang akhirnya yang cemas, bukan aku lagi ya" sindir Jellal

Erza pun tersipu malu, mukanya merah

"chieeeee, ada yang suka nih"

"dia menyukaimu" dengan menggulungkan suara mimik Happy.

Mereka senang karena Besok adalah yang ditunggu, rencana untuk kebebasan di mulai

Tsuzuku

Chapter 5 selesai, jangan lupa reviewnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, Chapter 6 akhirnya sudah selesai.

Disclaimer :

- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Genre :

- Slice Of Life

- Romance (mungkin)

- Friendship (sekarang pasti )

Chapter 6 : Rencana tertunda

Erza dan teman-temannya terbangun dipagi hari, mereka ceria plus gugup karena rencana mereka untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Sho dan lainnya mencari uang untuk pembekalan, tinggallah Erza dan Jellal sendiri, Erza yang sambil merawat Jellal bertanya-tanya.

"kenapa orang-orang di sini pada kejam dan tak kenal peraturan?", tanya Erza

"Maksudmu" Jellal nanya balik

"ya maksudku, kenapa tak seperti kota lain, ada polisi dan keamanan" Erza menjelaskan pertanyaannya

"mungkin karena faktor kerajaan Caelum yang diambang punah" Jellal menjelaskan

"maksudmu?" Erza menanyakan maksudnya

"Dulu Kerajaan ini makmur tetapi dalam diambang runtuh tanpa tau sebabnya. Maka dari itu sistem peraturan di kerajaan ini kacau, dan karena wilayah ini termasuk kerajaan Caelum maka termasuk wilayah yang kacau, ngomong - ngomong kenapa nanya begitu, memangnya di wilayah kerajaan lain tak ada yang senasib dengan wilayah ini"

"ada sih tetapi tidak begitu kejam" jawab Erza

"Kerajaan apa itu" tanya Jellal

"Edolas, Kerajaan Edolas" jelas Erza

Mendengar kata Edolas membuat Jellal bergidik.

"Yah saat itu aku berada di kota bagian wilayah kerajaan Edolas, dan saat itu ..." Erza menceritakan kejadiaan yang dialaminya saat hari yang damainya bersama kakek Rob berubah saat dia melihat kejahatan Penipuan.

Jellal yang mendengarnya pun merasa dirinya tak bisa apa-apa. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan terkulai tanpa tenaga. Air matanya pun mulai keluar dan berjalan melalui pelipisnya

"Ayah, seandainya .. kau masih hidup, kerajaan itu masih makmur tanpa adanya kejahatan, Lily juga dimana engkau sekarang."

Erza yang melihat Jellal merasa bersalah. Dia pun meminta maaf kepada Jellal karena bertanya yang membuat Jellal menderita

"Jellal.. maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kalau itu membuatmu sedih"

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Aku lah yang salah karena diriku di masa lalu yang lemah."

Jellal mengusap air matanya dan akhirnya menyuruh Erza mencari sesuatu untuk pembekalan saat kabur.

"Erza kau sebaiknya juga pergi, aku akan menyusul"

"Tapi lukamu." Cemas Erza

"Tidak apa – apa, aku baik - baik saja"

Erza akhirnya menuruti perintah Jellal dan kerja keluar untuk mencari perbekalan. Suatu kala dia melihat Milliana memasuki toko boneka dengan celingak - celinguk dan kabur melalui gang. Erza pun mendatangi Miliana.

"Miliana apa yang sedang kau lakukan"

"Lihat ini Er-chan, lucu bukan" (sambil memperlihatkan boneka kucing)

"Miliana, dimana kau mendapatkannya" (dengan muka murung)

"aku mengambilnya dari toko itu, sudah lama aku menginginkannya."(sambil mengelus boneka kucingnya)

Erza ingin memarahinya, dia teringat aksi perampokan dan penipuan yang membuat dia kehilangan segalanya, tetapi dia merendamkan kemarahannya dan berusaha menasehati Miliana.

"Miliana, mengambil tanpa izin itu sama saja mencuri"

"Eh,"

"iya, kau mengambilnya juga diam-diam kan, itukan perilaku mencuri. Sebenarnya mencuri dari seseorang itu tidak baik untuk dilakukan"

"benarkah"

"iya, orang akan merasa sedih kehilangan bendanya bukan, Miliana bagaimana jika sesuatu yang Miliana suka diambil orang begitu saja"

"aku akan sedih"

"baiklah, ayo kita kembalikan boneka kucingnya"

Miliana akhirnya memberikan bonekanya ke Erza. Erza pun bergegas mengembalikan boneka kucing itu ke Toko.

"AKU HARUS MENJAGA TOKO INI DENGAN KETAT GARA – GARA ANAK-ANAK SEPERTI ENGKAU BERADA DISINI PENCURI" Penjaga toko sambil melempar Erza keluar.

Miliana terkejut.

"apa kah ini yang hanya kau curi?"

"aku tidak mencuri yang lain, maaf"

"APA" penjaga itu marahnya menjadi – jadi, Erza pun ditampar hingga jatuh.

"KAU BILANG KAU TIDAK MENCURI, JANGAN BERCANDA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU" penjaga itu menendang tubuh Erza dengan kuat berkali-kali, Erza pun menahan kesakitan

"Cih, itulah hukumanmu, sekarang PERGI DARI SINI"

Miliana kaget dan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Erza.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?, ini semua salahku, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Miliana sambil berlari kegang dalam.

Erza pun segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju gang dengan memar di tubuhnya.

"Miliana, kau dimana?." Erza mencari dia dengan cemas

Miliana berlari dan akhirnya memasuki bangunan tua. Miliana terjatuh di lantai karena sudah rapuh. Dia pun kehilangan kesadarannya

"MILIANA, KAU DIMANA" Erza mencarinya. Karena tidak ada petunjuk akhirnya dia bertanya pada yang lainnya

akhirnya bertanya ke Sho dan Wally

"Miliana, aku belum lihat dia di sini"

"Aku juga"

"oh begitu, dimana dia ya?" Erza semakin cemas

"Erzaaa," Jellal memanggil Erza dari kejauhan.

"Erza, aku dengar dari Simon, Miliana menghilang"

"Iya", jawab Erza

"hem, agak sulit juga ya di saat kita mau berangkat pergi."

"apa ada yang tau biasanya anak perempuan akan pergi kemana" tanya Erza

Pada tidak tau karena semuanya laki-laki kecuali Erza. Akhirnya mereka bergegas mencari Miliana di tempat Miliana pertama kali menghilang.

Disaat itu, Miliana membuka matanya dan berusaha bangun dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan tidak berdaya karena jatuh dari lantai atas.

"dimana aku?," berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"oh ya, aku terjatuh dari atas ya, aduh." Miliana masih merasakan kesakitan.

"apa yang harus kulakukan"

Miliana melihat tangga yang lapuk dan bergegas kesana.

"uh tidak sampai." Dia berusaha meraih lantai kayu bagian atas, tapi tidak bisa, dia pun akhirnya meloncat-loncat berusaha meraih bagian atas lantai, tetapi akibatnya membuat tangga kayu yang lapuk itu hancur dan membuat dririnya terjatuh lagi.

"au, kakiku memar, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Miliana melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat pintu. Dia menuju pintu itu dengan kakinya yang memar. Pintunya dibuka dengan Miliana

Sementara itu Erza mencari berbagai tempat dan belum menemukannya.

"sudah mau sore, rencana kita sepertinya harus ditunda."

"bagaimana ini Miliana belum ditemukan. Kita pun belum mendapatkan uang untuk tagihan yang harus di berikan kepada Brain." Sho khawatir

"kalau begitu kita bagi jadi 2 kelompok. Aku, Wally dan Erza akan mencari Miliana. Sho dan Simon akan mencari uang untuk 5 orang.

"tapi bukankah terlihat tidak adil" Erza murung

"yang terpenting kita adalah menyelamatkan Miliana, jika masih kurang aku masih mempunyai uang yang kusimpan bersama Simon saat kerja tadi, semoga saja cukup." Jellal menyarankan.

Akhirnya mereka pun berpencar dan melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Erza mencari tempat dan tempat dan hanya satu bangunan yang belum dia lihat. Dia pun menyarankan Jellal dan Wally untuk mencari Miliana di bangunan tersebut.

"Miliana, jika kau ada jawab ka.. waaaa," Jellal pun jatuh, tangannya masih menahan lantai kayu yang lapuk.

Erza berusaha untuk menarik tangan Jellal. Tetapi karena lantai kayu yang lapuk membuat mereka berdua jatuh ditempat Miliana juga jatuh.

"auuu, kau tak apa - apa Jellal" Erza merasa masih cemas bahwa tubuh Jellal masih terlihat memar.

"yah... kecelakaan yang aneh ya, kita berada di sini "

"iya"

"yang lebih aneh lagi, jatuh kesini berdua seperti rencana untuk berduaan.

Muka Erza merah dan berusaha menjauhi Jellal.

"bercanda, wkwkwk, Erza terlalu dibawa serius"

Wally di suruh Jellal dari bawah untuk mencari juga di tempat lain. Jellal dan Erza mencari cara untuk keluar dari situ.

"Uuuh, sulit juga keluar dari sini" Erza berusaha meraih tangannya.

"sepertinya kita harus mencari jalan keluar lewat jalan la... eh, inikan rambut Miliana" jellal menemukan sehelai rambut

"tapi bukankah ini mungkin rambut orang lain"

"tidak ini rambut dia, aku mencium baunya"

"oh begitu" (kayak anjing dong)

"jadi Miliana ada di sini?" tanya Erza

"yah jawabannya mungkin ada di balik pintu yang terbuka itu."

"ayo kita cari"

Jellal dan Erza memanggil Miliana bersama-sama. Tetapi mereka masih belum mendengar dan menemukan Miliana. Erza pun juga penasaran dengan ayah Jellal juga Lily yang ditangisi Jellal.

"Jellal, apakah ayahmu itu sudah meninggal"

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa – apa"

"baiklah aku akan menceritakannya tetapi bukan di sini, saat kita balik dan sudah menemukan Miliana aku akan menceritakan semuanya"

Miliana yang sedang ketakutan akhirnya mendengar suara mereka

"ER-CHAN, AKU DISINI" Miliana memanggil Erza

Erza yang mendengar Miliana dengan spontan langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara itu

"Miliana, akhirnya ketemu juga kau" Erza dengan bahagia akhinrya menemukan Miliana.

"kamu itu bikin panik semua saja, tapi aku senang jika kamu selamat"

"maaf kan aku, Erza, aku minta maaf dengan perbuatanku tadi. Jika saja aku tidak mencuri, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya dan kau pun tidak di tendang." Miliana dengan sangat menyesal

Erza pun dengan tulus memaafkan perbuatan Miliana.

"kau tadi ditendang Erza" Jellal penasaran dan khawatir

"iya, tapi jangan khawatir. Hanya luka sedikit kok"

"maaf kan aku jika aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian, aku memang lemah ya" Jellal tertunduk lesu

"Jellal-nichan juga hebat kok, kemarin jika bukan Jellal-nichan memberikan uang, aku mungkin akan di hukum lagi seperti kema.. auu." Miliana kesakitan, kakinya memar membuat dirinya tak bisa jalan

"Miliana biar aku angkat, kita juga harus mencari jalan keluar"

Mereka mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka menelusuri tempat – tempat gelap itu dan akhirnya menemukan cahaya keluar. Tapi itu cuman lubang dan tidak ada tangga naik.

Wally yang mendengar suara mereka dan mengetahui Miliana sudah ditemukan dengan spontan mencari cara supaya bisa mengeluarkan mereka. Dia pun menemukan tali yang cukup kuar untuk menarik mereka keluar.

"ini talinya,"

Mereka berusaha menaiki tali untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Akhirnya mereka berhasil dan keluar

"Miliana, aku benar-benar khawatir huwaa-huwaaa" Wally langsung merangkul Miliana sambil menangis bahagia.

Wally pun yang akhirnya bergantian dengan jellal mengangkat Miliana, mereka kembali ke tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul untuk berbagi-bagi uang. Sho dan Simon berkerja keras dan membuat mereka loyo tak berdaya.

"wah makasih Sho, Simon, aku senang mempunyai teman perkerja keras seperti kalian" puji Erza

Simon yang mendapat pujian dari Erza membuat mukanya merah.

"wah ada juga yang suka Er-Chan, Cinta Segitiga nih" canda Miliana

"berisik" Simon menyela

Mereka pun tertawa dan akhirnya pulang ke tempat Brain berada.

Di saat itu juga Jellal menepati janjinya untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Erza. Masa lalunya yang hampir senasib dengan Erza. Masa lalu bahwa dia adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Edolas.

Bersambung

Chapter 6 selesai, untuk chapter 7 akan dimulai lagi dengan petualangan bagian Jellal. Penasaran dengan kisah bagian Jellal. Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa review yah


	7. Chapter 7

Gomen minna, chapter 7 yang kemarin format nya ada yang salah sepertinya, jadi saya bikin ulang, mohon maaf yah

Chapter 7 Extra, Cerita spesial tentang kenangan Jellal dimulai. Di sini Edolas Jellal dan Earthland Jellal adalah satu orang wkwkwk.

Disclaimer :

- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Genre :

- Slice Of Life

(ada bagian mistis dikit, jadinya agak melenceng dari kehidupan wkwkwkwkwkwk)

- Romance

- Friendship (sekarang pasti )

Chapter 7 : Nama Jellal

Kerajaan Edolas adalah kerajaan yang makmur. Raja ini sangat memanjakan rakyatnya. Selama rakyatnya makmur, Raja Faust selalu memberikan bantuan bagi siapa yang membutuhkan. Oleh karena itu rakyatnya selalu menghormati dia. Suatu ketika, Raja terpesona dengan seorang wanita berambut biru yang sangat cantik, bagaikan bintang yang bersinar di malam hari. Raja pun merasakan suka dan langsung melamar wanita ini. Sang wanita tersanjung dan menerima lamaran sang raja. Hari pernikahan raja dan wanita ini sangat meriah di malamnya. Wanita ini akhirnya memberikan seorang keturunan kepada sang Raja. Seorang anak berambut biru. Sang raja merasakan aura sayang dari anaknya. Dia pernah merasakan pernah bertemu dengan anaknya di suatu tempat. Air mata mengalir dari matanya seolah mempunyai kenangan yang menyakitkan.

"Siegrain, Siegrain adalah nama yang cocok untuk anak ku"

Sang wanita merasa senang. Dia pun memeluk sang raja dan memberikan ucapan syukur untuk nya. Dia mengecup kening anaknya dengan perasaan cinta.

Raja akhirnya mengembalikan anak itu ke tempat tidurnya dengan lembut. Dia merasa bersemangat untuk menjadi pemimpin yang hebat demi anaknya.

Sang wanita merasa dirinya adalah wanita yang bahagia. Dia merasakan kebahagiaan ini karena mempunyai suami seorang raja dan juga selalu memperhatikan dia. sang raja sangat disiplin, dia selalu memperhatikan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Sang raja dengan kerja keras membimbing rakyatnya menuju kerajaan yang makmur sejahtera.

6 tahun kemudian, Siegrain tumbuh menjadi anak imut dan lucu juga ganteng menawan. Siegrain selalu mengajak ayahnya bermain, entah catur, petak umpet dll. Sang raja juga selalu senang karena bisa memberikan waktunya untuk anaknya.

Suatu kala, datanglah ratu Shagotte dari kerajaan Extalia dan menteri kerajaan juga ksatria pengawalnya. Ratu Shagotte berkunjung untuk membicarakan soal bisnis dan lain-lain. Pengawal Ratu Shagotte yang tak kelihatan selama 4 tahun ini juga akhirnya bersamanya. Dia bernama Panther Lily. Siluman Jaguar, memilki keberanian yang tangguh tetapi juga mempunyai sifat lembut terhadap yang lemah.

Suatu kala datanglah ratu Shagotte dari ras exceed dan menteri-menterinya untuk berkunjung, sang raja Faust merasa tersanjung dengan kedatangan mereka. Kerajaan Edolas dan Extalia memang selalu makmur dan selalu berkerja sama dalam bisnis dan lain-lainnya. Siegrain kecil yang pertama kalinya melihat Panther Liliy terpesona untuk wajah imutnya. Siegrain pun langsung mengajak Lily bermain bersama. Lily merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan perkerjaannya

"anoo, pangeran, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku"

"eeeh, kenapa, ayolah bermain denganku, ayah bolehkan aku bermain dengan orang ini"

"boleh, jika ratu tak keberatan"

"kenapa tidak, Lily, sore wa mere da"

Lily yang tak bisa menolak ajakan Siegrain pun akhirnya mengikuti kehendaknya. Mereka bermain bersama, bercerita tentang satu sama lain dan itu adalah hal yang terindah untuk Siegrain bisa bermain dengan Lily. Lily sepertinya menikmatinya.

Setelah perbincangan selesai, Ratu Shagotte pamit untuk segera kembali ke Extalia. Siegrain yang sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Lily memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan dirinya.

"Lily, jangan pergi"

"Pangeran, tapi aku harus menjaga ratuku agar tetap aman"

"tapi, tapi, huwaaaa" Siegrain menangis

Akhirnya Phanter Lily berjanji akan bermain dengannya jika ada waktu.

"janji,"

"iya, laki-laki tidak akan mengingkari janji"

"datang lagi ya" Siegrain pun melambaikan tangannya

Lily mengikuti Ratu Shagotte sampai akhirnya di Extalia. Siegrain yang tak sabar untuk menunggu Lily bermain lagi. Malamnya Siegrain berdo'a untuk bisa bertemu Lily dan bisa bermain bersamanya lagi. Tetapi do'a itu tidak terkabulkan, malah terjadi pemicu perperangan. Ratu Shagotte merasa di khianati oleh raja Faust saat melihat salah satu rakyatnya mati dengan senjata milik kerajaan Edolas. Ratu Shagotte akhirnya memberi keputusan untuk berbicara dengan raja Faust tentang apa yang terjadi.

"kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" Raja Faust membela dirinya

"pembohong, sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah bagian dari senjata yang kalian banggakan" sang Ratu dengan Emosi.

"tetapi itu tidak mungkin"

Sang Ratu akhirnya bertambah emosi karena Raja Faust tidak mengaku tentang kejadian ini pun akhirnya memberi keputusan untuk memberikan penjagaan ketat Istana Edolas seharian penuh.

"Jika kejadian ini terulang kembali, dan terbukti bahwa salah satu dari orangmu melakukannya , maka aku tak segan – segan melakukan perang"

Sehari semalam di jaga oleh pasukan kerajaan Extalia. Sang Raja pun mengumumkan kepada rakyatnya jika ada permusuhan di hati rakyatnya dengan kaum Exceed. Tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan mereka yang sangat sayang dengan kaum Exceed tidak akan pernah setega itu membunuhnya.

Pada malamnya, sang Raja mengajak Siegrain tidur juga bersama istrinya. Sang raja akhirnya ingat bahwa Siegrain mirip sekali dengan Jellal, teman lamanya, Jellal adalah seorang pemimpin yang hebat pada masa kecil mereka, dia selalu menolong yang lemah, mengadili kejahatan dengan tangannya, mereka berdua akrab sekali, raja Faust ingin sekali bertemu Jellal. Pada saat terakhir kalinya mereka berpisah, Jellal memberikan kalung kepada Faust untuk selalu mengingatnya. Siegrain yang mendengar kisah itu merasa dirinya ingin menjadi seorang yang kuat dan pemberani seperti Jellal yang di bicarakan ayahnya. Ayahnya memberikan kalung peninggalan Jellal ke Siegrain.

"dengan ini kau adalah Jellal juga, kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat di masa yang akan datang"

Siegrain menerima kalung itu dan akhirnya menyatakan dirinya bahwa Siegrain dan Jellal adalah dirinya. Ayahnya pun senang. Mereka bertiga ketawa bersama sampai larut malam. Tetapi kegemberiaan itu berakhir saat mereka tidur. Datanglah pembunuh bayaran bermantel hitam yang membawa tombak Extalia dan menancapkannya ke dada istri raja. Sang raja yang mendengar jeritannya di tahta kerajaannya langsung bergegas menuju ruang istrinya. Dia terkejut, marah sedih bercampur jadi satu saat melihat Istri sang Raja terbunuh dengan dadanya tertancap tombak milik kerajaan Extalia. Raja yang kehilangan istri tercintanya menangis dan memeluk mayat istrinya erat- erat. Tangisnya menjadi – jadi. Sang raja memberi keputusan untuk memberontak pasukan kerajaan Extalia. Sifat baik hati sang raja menghilang dari mukanya. Dia menyatakan perjanjian damai kerajaan Extalia dan Edolas telah tiada. Mereka melakukan pemberontakan kepada pasukan penjaga milik Extalia yang menjaga kerajaan Edolas. Sang raja pun melakukan gencatan perang terhadap Ratu Extalia. Ratu yang akhirnya menduga hal ini terjadi pun memerintahkan pasukannya untuk berkumpul dan siap menyerbu kerajaan Edolas. Saat persiapan, datanglah pembunuh bayaran bermantel yang mendatangi ratu Shagotte untuk menawarkan pekerjaan mereka yaitu membunuh sang Raja Faust disaat yang tepat. Sang Ratu pun mengikuti rencana mereka. Dan perang pun berkobar. Suara pedang, rintihan, darah, membuat Siegrain ketakutan. Kerajaan Edolas pun terdesak. Mereka kehilangan rakyatnya juga kehilangan orang - orang yang dicintainya. Mereka akhirnya menyerbu pasukan Extalia dengan titik darah penghabisan. Siegrain di tempatkan di tempat yang aman. Sang raja akhirnya behadapan sendiri dengan pembunuh bayaran bermantel itu. Siegrain meronta untuk agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu dan menyusul ayahnya. Dia berlari keliling mencari ayahnya dan akhirnya dia melihat sang Raja ditancapkan pisau oleh pembunuh bayaran itu. Siegrain merasa putus asa. Dia menangis ketakutan melihat ayahnya sekarat tertancap pisau di dadanya. Pembunuh bayaran itu langsung kabur melalui atap. Siegrain langsung menuju ayahnya yang masih sekarat.

"ayah, ayah, jangan mati ayah."

"Siegrain, kau ...masih hidup ...nak" sambil berusaha tangannya meraih kepala anak yang disayanginya

"ayah, aku akan mencari seseorang untuk menyelamatkanmu" Siegrain pun langsung berdiri tetapi tangannya di tarik oleh ayahnya

"tetaplah disini sampai akhir hayatku"

"jangan berkata begitu ayah, aku tak punya siapa - siapa lagi ayah, tolonglah jangan mati ayah"

"nak kematian itu memang menyakitkan tapi bukan berarti perpisahan, ayah akan bertemu ibumu, jangan menyusul kami sampai tiba saatnya."

"ayah jangan mati," Siegrain mengeluarkan air matanya

Raja dengan kekuatan terakhirnya menggapai kepala Siegrain

"Jel..lal" dan akhirnya tangannya jatuh.

Siegrain yang tidak mempercayai hal ini menangis memeluk ayahnya. Phanter Lily yang akhirnya datang tidak mempercayai hal ini. Sebentar lagi pasukan Extalia akan datang. Phanter Liliy segera mengangkat Siegrain dan melarikan diri melewati pintu belakang. Siegrain dalam tidak sadar tidak tau kalau dia di angkat Phanter Lily. Lily akhirnya sampai ke bagian Desa belakang kerajaan Edolas. Jellal pun akhirnya sadar dan meronta. Lily akhirnya melepeskan Siegrain. Siegrain dengan marah segera ingin membunuh Lily, dia mengambil pisau kecilnya dan siap menusuk Lily.

"ya, kalau kau ingin menusukku, aku tidak apa – apa, lampiaskan dendammu, tetapi dendam hanya akan melahirkan dendam yang baru"

Siegrain terkulai lemas, tangannya yang menggenggam pisau kecilnya terlepas dari tangan kecilnya. Siegrain menangis keras kehilangan ayah dan ibunya saat perang. Phanter Lily memberi tahukan bahwa penyebab terjadinya perang adalah pemimpin dari pembunuh bayaran itu. Dia adalah anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan Siegrain. Siegrain membuat batu kenangan ayahnya dan menancapkan pisau kecilnya. Siegrain bersumpah untuk mencarinya dan menghukumnya dengan tangannya.

"Tuan muda Siegrain, lebih baik kita melarikan diri dari tempat ini"

"aku bukan Siegrain lagi, Siegrain telah musnah bersamaan dengan kerajaan Edolas, nama ku sekarang adalah Jellal" sambil memegang kalung peninggalan ayahnya.

Bersambung ke Chapter 8 / extra 2. Review nya juga yahhh


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 / Extra 2, lanjutan dari sebelumnya. Sorry ya hiatus 2 minggu , mikirin kuliahan sih kemarin, oh ya untuk nama Siegrain, aku langsung ganti nama Jellal :P. Disini cuman mengasih tau ambisi Jellal doank, so ikutin dulu ya

wkwk

Disclaimer :

- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Genre :

- Slice Of Life

- Romance

- Friendship

Chapter 8 : Petualang yang Pemberani

Jellal berusaha melarikan diri dari kerajaan Extalia dengan bantuan Phanter Lily, Jellal melarikan diri ke daerah terpencil. Daerah ini dulunya adalah desa yang makmur, sebelum adanya pembantaian di sini.

"tuan muda, anda mungkin akan aman di sini" Lily sambil mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi

"aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan ayah, aku masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi" Jellal dalam hatinya berbicara kebingungan.

Jellal menanyakan alasan Lily mengapa membantunya

" Lily, mengapa kau membantuku?, bukankah anda akan bisa hidup tenang tanpa adanya ketakutan dikejar oleh pasukan seperti ini, bukankah kau bisa membawa tubuhku untuk ratu Shagotte dan kau mungkin akan mendapatkan hadiah yang istimewa" Jellal dengan putus asa

Lily mendengarkan pertanyaan Jellal dan menjawabnya

"Ouji, aku sudah berjanji dengan mu, sebagai laki-laki aku harus selalu memenuhi janjiku." Lily menjawab pertanyaan yang di terimanya

"Tapi itu hanya sebatas janji hanya untuk bermain, bukan untuk melindungi ku" Jellal membentak

"Ouji, walaupun itu janjiku, aku juga ksatria aku harus melindungi orang yang kusayang, aku juga pernah mendapatkan bantuan dari ayahmu, selain itu sepertinya ada dalang dari balik semua ini!"

Jellal kaget dengan alasan itu

"maksudmu apa Lily?" Jellal menanyakan dengan wajah kebingungan

"sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin sekali menghancurkan kerajaan Edolas,"

Jellal berdetak kencang jantungnya.

"maksudmu apa, aku tidak pernah mendengar kerajaanku mempunyai dendam dengan siapapun",Jellal bertambah bingung

"tidak bukan seperti itu, mereka sepertinya mencari kalung yang anda pakai, yang aku dengar, ada 2 kalung langka yang dicari banyak orang, katanya dengan 2 kalung itu, anda akan bisa mengusai dunia, dan seorang pembunuh bayaran mendatangi ratu dan melakukan transaksi, Ratu akan memberikan kalung yang akan di cari oleh pembunuh bayaran ini dengan nyawa tuan muda."

Tubuh Jellal menggigil cemas, dia merasa takut,

"a...aku tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa, kenapaa ratu membenciku sampai ingin mengambil nyawaku" Jellal ketakutan

"Ouji, kau harus bisa menguasai dirimu, kau juga memberi nama dirimu Jellal, kau harus kuat seperti orang yang dibanggakan ayahmu" Panther Lily menyemangati

"tapi apakah aku sanggup untuk bisa mengembalikan tahta kerajaanku, aku hanyalah anak kecil yang tak berguna, masih belum cukup pengalaman, dan masih banyak hal-hal yang aku ketahui untuk menjadi raja pengganti ayahku"

"kalau begitu, aku yang akan memberikan nama belakangmu" saran Lily

"huh," Jellal merasa bingung dengan saran Lily

"kau akan kuberi nama Fernandes" Lily memberikan nama untuknya

"Fernandes, Jellal Fernandes, aku menyukai nama itu, tapi.." Jellal tampaknya masih kebingungan

"tapi apa, kau adalah Fernandes, anak dari Fernando, juga disebut petualang yang pemberani"

"aku tak bisa menerima nama itu, nama itu berasal dari ayahku, aku juga bukanlah petualang yang pemberani."

"Nama yang kuberikan adalah do'a untukmu, agar kau bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang pemberani dan akan membangkitkan kerajaanmu"

"tapi apakah aku bisa..?"

"kamu adalah apa yang kamu pikirkan, kalau kamu berpikir bisa maka kamu akan bisa, begitu juga sebaliknya, kalau kau ragu untuk melakukannya, maka selamanya kau tetap tak akan bisa"

Jellal di nasihati oleh Lily, dengan banyak nasihat dari lily membuat Jellal menjadi lebih berani dan juga akan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang adil

Jellal akhirnya bangkit dan berjuang untuk kerajaannya juga untuk ayahnya dan ibunya.

dia akhirnya menanyakan siapa pembunuh bayaran itu.

"siapa pembunuh bayaran itu, apa tujuan mereka untuk mencari kedua kalung ?"

"mereka sepertinya adalah kelompok kegelapan yaitu Grimore Heart, tujuan mereka seperti yang kubilang tadi, mereka mungkin berencana menguasai dunia."

"Grimore Heart, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka begitu saja..!"

Jellal bersumpah untuk tidak akan membiarkan seseorang seperti mereka menguasai dunia. Dia akhirnya membuat keputusan untuk bersekutu dengan kerajaan Fiore dan Caelum untuk mengambil dan mendirikan kembali kerajaannya, tetapi mereka tidak akan tau bahwa mereka berdua akan berpisah dengan waktu yang sangat lama.

Bersambung

Sorry ceritanya agak dikit, mikirin soal kuliahan sih, wkwkwk. Tapi Review nya di kasih ya untuk memperbagus grammar


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 / Extra 3, lanjutan dari sebelumnya. Udah aja ya pembukaannya wkwk, oh ya, untuk gadis sama pemudanya gak kuberi nama. Tetapi di sini Jellal sama Lily belum terpisah

Disclaimer :

- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Genre :

- Slice Of Life

- Romance

- Friendship

Chapter 9 : Api kebencian

Jellal bersama Phanter Lily melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kerajaan Caelum, kerajaan ini harus melewati beberapa desa. Setelah beberaa desa, mereka akan melewati padang pasir.

"ouji, kenapa kerajaan Caelum, perjalanan untuk pergi ke kerajaan itu sangatlah berbahaya." Tanya Lily yang mencemaskan Jellal

"aku harus ke sana, Raja di sana sangat baik dan akrab dengan ayahku, dia juga begitu kenal aku" Jellal menjelaskan

Raja Caelum memang sangat akrab dengan raja Edolas, mereka selalu mengekspor barang dan menjadi kerajaan yang maju, Edolas adalah kerajaan yang makmur dan perekonomian pun cukup baik, jadi Caelum dan Edolas adalah pembisnis barang terbesar di negara ini.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di desa, untuk sementara mereka singgah di sana, Jellal menemukan pemuda yang di usir dari rumah orang, ada laki - laki tua yang mengusirnya dari rumah,

"PERGI.., jangan pernah kembali, gara-gara kamu, anak perempuanku hilang ingatan"

Setelah itu datang juga seorang gadis yang keluar dari rumah dan meminta pemuda itu pergi.

"tolong pergi, ayahku sepertinya marah jika kamu berada di sekita sini. Tolong jangan kembali"

Jellal turut sedih melihat pemuda itu terusir dengan kasar dan menyedihkan.

"kak, ada apa kak?, kenapa kakak di usir dari rumah?" Jellal menanyakan apa yang terjadi

Pemuda itu kaget dengan melihat anak kecil, dia merasa anak kecil ini kepo, tapi saat melihat ketulusan Jellal, akhirnya dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, aku hanya mengajak dia untuk pergi berpetualang mencari harta karun, tetapi..."

"tetapi..?"

Pemuda itu mulai murung dan menjelaskan

"tetapi terjadi kecelakaan, teman kakak jatuh dari jurang , kepalanya terbentur dan membuat dirinya lupa ingatan."

Jellal akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia ingin sekali membantunya. Tetapi pemuda itu tak ingin dibantu, Jellal tetap memaksa dan tetap ingin membantunya. Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk membuat gadis impian pemuda ini segera mendapatkan ingatannya dan melanjutkan kasih mereka. Jellal berusaha untuk membangkitkan ingatan gadis ini, Jellal memberi surat cinta dengan ketemuan di taman, si pemuda di beri dandanan yang ganteng dan memukau, tapi rencana itu gagal saat ayah dari gadis itu mengetahui rencana Jellal. Berbagai macam di lakukan oleh Jellal, tapi akhirnya gagal total. Jellal murung, Lily akhirnya mendatangi Jellal

"ouji, kenapa kau mencoba membantu dia, apakah kau lupa dengan ambisi mu itu, membangkitkan kerajaanmu serta menghentikan Grimore Heart"

"tapi, jika aku tidak bisa membantu siapapun, bagaimana aku bisa membantu rakyatku"

"bukan berarti membantu seseorang untuk bercinta kasih dll" Lily berusaha menyadarkan

"tolonglah, biarkan aku membantu dia, aku merasa kasihan"

Akhirnya Lily menuruti kemauan Jellal. Jellal menolong pemuda itu dengan giat. Sang gadis mulai mengingat kenangan manis yang di alaminya, tetapi gadis ini belum tahu siapa nama pemuda itu. Walaupun begitu, sang pemuda tetap ceria karena bisa membuat gadis ini tersenyum. Mereka berbincang – bincang dengan suasana senang. Jellal akhirnya meninggalkan desa itu dengan tenang dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Lily.

Tetapi suasana tenang berubah menjadi keputus asaan. Saat Jellal melanjutkan perjalanan melewati gunung. Dia melihat kebakaran di desa yang dia kunjungi tadi. Jellal berusaha lari menuju desa tersebut. Tatkala dia melihat pemuda itu menangis dengan memegang mayat gadis itu. Saat dia melihat Jellal lagi, dia mempunyai tatapan seorang pembunuh.

"kau, kau yang bernama Siegrain, berambut biru, orang yang paling dicari kerajaan Extalia. Gara-gara kau, desa ini hancur, rakyat disini di tuduh menyembunyikan kau, dasar brengsek. Kau telah membunuh gadis yang ku sukai" pemuda itu akhirnya mengeluarkan pisaunya dan hendak menusuk Jellal, tetapi di tangkis oleh panther Lily, Jellal yang mengira bahwa pemuda itu hendak membunuhnya berusaha mengeluarkan pisaunya dan melindungi dirinya. Tetapi pemuda itu meronta-ronta dan berusaha mencekik Jellal, Jellal yang memegang pisaunya menusuk pemuda itu tepat di dadanya. Pemuda itu terhuyung jatuh dan akhirnya mati. Jellal yang akhirnya sadar bahwa pemuda itu mati berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Dia melakukan pembunuhan pertama dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang seharusnya dia bantu mati di tangannya. Tatkala dia merasa membenci dirinya sendiri dan ingin balas dendam terhadap mereka yang menginginkan nyawanya dengan menghancurkan penduduk.

"Aku akan mencarimu dan menghentikanmu".

Api dari kebakaran desa tersebut membesar dengan kebencian Jellal.

Bersambung, ya masih dikit, tetapi ya gitu dulu, review juga yah


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 / Final Extra, Api Kebencian Jellal membara, apa yang akan terjadi

Disclaimer :

Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima, ya aku cuman authornya aja yang suka plagiat kata-kata bijak dari anime, wkwkwkwk

kalo genre bisa Slice Of Life, Romance, Friendship. Tapi gak jamin kalo itu termasuk dalam Fic ini, yah Authornya selalu gonta-ganti emosi sih, menurut reader aja yah

ok, langsung aja

Chapter 10 Final Extra : Anima

Jellal tak bisa memaafkan Ratu Shagotte begitu saja, walaupun mereka sepertinya di kendalikan oleh Grimore Heart, Jellal tetap tak mempedulikannya. Emosi Jellal terlalu besar untuk membuatnya berpikir jernih.

"Ouji, tolong hentikan. Kau tau bahwa kau diincar oleh mereka, kalau kau pergi kesana sama saja kau mau bunuh diri, dan memberi keuntungan bagi mereka" Lily berusaha mencegah Jellal untuk pergi ke Extalia.

"aku tak peduli, aku harus pergi kesana, aku akan membalas dendam, aku tak peduli kalau aku harus mati" Jellal Membentak dan tetap berjalan.

Lily merasa jengkel dan akhirnya memegang bahu Jellal dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"kau bodoh, kalau kau mati, apa yang akan terjadi dengan rakyat di kerajaan Edolas. Apa kau akan menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk membalas dendam, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa dendam hanya menciptakan dendam lainnya." Lily menasihati Jellal

Jellal tak bergerak

"aku, aku, aku..., aku tak ingin semuanya sengsara karena aku. Aku ingin mereka tidak menderita karena aku, " Jellal mengeluarkan air matanya

"bunuhlah aku Lily, cepat bunuhlah aku, aku tak ingin menderita dan melihat orang menderita karena aku" jellal ingin mati

Lily terdiam, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"kenapa kau terdiam, Kenapa, kenapa, KENAPAA?, aku, aku tak bisa hidup dengan cara bebas. Apa tujuan hidupku?, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Lily masih tak bisa menjawab,

"kalau kau tak bisa membunuh akau, aku lebih baik bunuh diri" Jellal mensiapkan Pisaunya dan berniat menusuk lehernya.

Lily secara spontan langsung menendang pisau Jellal.

"BAKA, kau ingin mati. Apakah jika kau mati, orang - orangmu akan bahagia, TIDAK AKAN, mereka tidak akan bahagia. Apa yang akan rakyatmu pikirkan nanti jika pemimpinnya menghilang" Lily memarahi Jellal.

"aku bukan ayahku, aku hanya orang bodoh yang ingin bermain bersama. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah layak menjadi raja"

"kau mempunyai nama Fernandes, walaupun kau disebut petualang yang berani, kau juka adalah anak dari Faust Fernando, raja dari Edolas, kau hidup dengan membawa nama itu, sampai mati dan tak akan pernah menghilang nama itu"

Jellal tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya kaku

"menjadi raja memang tidaklah mudah, tetapi bukan berarti mustahil, tanpa usaha, mimpi hanyalah angan – angan, tanpa berdo'a, usaha hanyalah membanting tubuh, tidak akan ada hasil."

Jellal tetap kaku, akhirnya Lily menggendong Jellal menuju daerah berikutnya.

"Ouji, tetaplah semangat. Kita mempunyai tujuan, kita bisa melakukannya." Lily selalu menyemangati Jellal

"Lily, apa yang di sebut dengan perpisahan selamanya."

Lily berpikir, pertanyaan itu sulit di jawab. Tapi dia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya

"Ouji, tidak ada yang namanya perpisahan selamanya. Walaupun jiwa meninggalkan raga, tetapi ingatan akan orang yang dicintai akan selalu ada di hatinya, dan tidak akan pernah terpisahkan."

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan ingatan itu jika akan menghilang?"

"selalu buat memento, batu nisan untuk selalu mengingatnya. Ikatan adalah sumber kekuatan, jadi walaupun kita berada di jalan yang berbeda, selalu liat apa yang menjadi kenangan, seperti kalung yang kau pakai untuk mengingat akan kenangan ayahmu. ingatlah akan kenangan yang menyenangkan, disaat depresi, tersenyumlah, maka itu akan menjadi tenaga untukmu."

Jellal akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Lily dan berusaha tersenyum.

Akhirnya sampai di sebuah pemukiman. Pemukiman ini berada di bawah pengunungan. Sang kepala pemukiman mengatakan bahwa di pegunungan akan ada badai dan angin topan yang besar. Lily akhirnya berencana untuk melakukan peristirahatan di pemukiman tersebut.

Mereka beristirahat di salah satu rumah di pemukiman tersebut. Tempatnya nyaman dan hangat.

"Lily, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku memang orang yang terlalu emosi."

"Ouji, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, tapi jangan lupakan peristiwa ini, agar menjadi pelajaran bahwa hidup itu tidaklah mudah."

Jellal merasakan kehangatan di hati Lily, dia merasa bersyukur mempunyai teman.

"tapi Lily, aku ingin menanyakan lagi, mengapa kau mengkhianati ratu mu, jika kau melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan, bukankah kau bisa mengamati apa yang terjadi dengan Extalia. ya dengan kata , lain memata - matai gerak-gerik ratu. Dan menghentikan rencana mereka dengan mudah"

"aku tak ingin membiarkan satu nyawa menghilang hanya untuk tujuan yang belum tentu berhasil, sudah banyak nyawa yang menghilang, dan aku tidak ingin terulang lagi."

Mereka berbincang – bincang dengan gembira dan tawa senang, tetapi pembicaraan mereka akan menjadi perpisahan yang sangat lama. Badai ternyata melebihi perkiraan. Angin topan yang datang setiap 10 tahun sekali melanda pemukiman tersebut, ANIMA.

"ANIMA, ANIMA DATANG" salah satu penduduk berteriak

"APA, ANIMA" Penduduk menjadi panik

"Ouji kita harus pergi dari sini, Anima itu angin topan yang bisa menghabiskan seisi daratan dalam sekejap, tak kusangka waktunya adalah sekarang."

Jellal dan Lily panik dan langsung melarikan diri. Mereka akhirnya bisa mencapai perbatasan yang aman. Penduduk pun sampai di perbatasan tersebut. Tetapi ada satu kakek tua yang terjatuh dan kakinya tertiban pohon yang tumbang, angin topan mulai mendekati kakek itu. Jellal dengan spontan ingin membantu kakek itu, Lily tak bisa membantah suruhan Jellal dan membantu mengangkat kakek itu. Kakek itu akhirnya di selamatkan, tapi Anima sudah melahap Jellal yang telat berlari menuju perbatasan, Lily dengan segera menggendong kakek itu menuju perbatasan dan langsung menolong Jellal. Lily dan Jellal di terbangkan oleh Anima. Mereka saling berusaha meraih tangan mereka untuk bisa berpegangan erat di tengah angin topan tersebut. Mereka berusaha meraih tangan mereka dan terus berusaha, akhirnya telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Tetapi angin itu terlalu kuat, pegangan mereka akan mulai melemah,

"OUJI, kita tidak bisa terus begini, kita bisa mati kalau begini terus, kemungkinan kita akan berpisah, tapi jika begitu, jangan lupakan kenangan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, lakukan dengan perlahan untuk beradaptasi dan kau akan terbiasa" Lily dengan tersenyum

Pegangan mereka terlepas dan mereka terpental ke sisi yang berbeda.

"LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Jellal berteriak dengan tangannya yang ingin selalu bersama Lily. Jellal tak bisa membayangkan dirinya terpisah dari teman yang paling di sayanginya.

Jellal terpental ke Pantai bagian selatan Kerajaan Caelum. Disinilah pertemuan Jellal dengan Sho, Wally, Milliana dan Simon, Zero membantai Jellal pertama kali saat dia terbangun, awalnya Jellal sedih, tetapi dia berusaha untuk beradaptasi dan menjadi orang yang bijaksana seperti apa yang di harapkan Lily, Jellal langsung dianggap mereka sebagai pemimpin juga Jellal menganggap teman-temannya sebagai Keluarganya yang baru sampai akhirnya 2 tahun menetap di sana, dan akhirnya dia bertemu gadis berambut merah yang bernama Erza.

Selesai Final Extra, untuk lanjutannya, kita menceritakan kembali petualangan Erza, sorry kalo langsung kecepatan bagian Jellal bertemu temannya. Yah Authornya lagi gak ada ide sih wkwkwk, review juga yah


End file.
